Talk:Earth-TRN782
Merger Since Earth-928 is supposed to be the official future of Earth-616, and this reality is also supposed to be the future of Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as established in Despicable Deadpool Vol 1 300, it would make sense to merge together, despite the characters not prievously appearing in comics (except in case for Warda Wilson (Earth-TRN590), but its propably not helpful), and a few continuity errors. Also the character is on the cover of 2099 Alpha Vol 1 1. HipperMario (talk) 13:29, November 15, 2019 (UTC) : Couple of things, 928 is not the official future of 616 just a possibility and so isn't Wade's future, just a possibility if it was the official future it would just be 616. Secondly,l, if there are only continuity errors please actually discuss what you think are just that kind of error so we know what your argument actually is Copeinator123 (talk) 14:10, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :: here I talked with the creator of the articles regarding the subject. And there are numerous times where Earth-928 is the future of Earth-616 (and I can mentioned those). HipperMario (talk) 15:16, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Earth-811, Earth-982, Earth-1191, Earth-14412, Earth-61112, and dozens of others are also the future of Earth-616, but it is Marvel's official policy and therefore the policy of this wiki that all possible futures are alternate realities. This allows future staff members creative freedom with storytelling without insisting that they always end up at certain plots at certain times. -- Annabell (talk) 19:29, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :::: That other thread had points from HBK as to why its different and you just state those are continuity errors, To me that's not a compelling enough reason for the merger Copeinator123 (talk) 01:02, November 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I, in my opinion, think that the writer meant for this character to be in the same timeline as Spider-Man 2099. "Earth-TRN588" was also seperate from Earth-928 because of this reasoning, but they were merged anyway. Plus the things I said were possibly continuity errors are minor things and the writer could have easily missed. HipperMario (talk) 06:20, November 16, 2019 (UTC) :::::: You added the move tag, but please add to each talk page why you think so, currently you haven't described why you think it's 928 beyond possible (but not confirmed in anyway) intent and saying any differenc are continuity errors. We will need more reasoning than that to move these pages.i myself remain unconvinced Copeinator123 (talk) 15:55, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Look, the only proff that you have for these realities to be seperate, are just some minor things, which the writer could have easily mistaken. If Marvel says that this reality is the same as that of Miguel O'Hara, then it should be the same reality. I said that Earth-928 is the official future because thats what the people behind Marvel say so and in case so, it should be as they say. HipperMario (talk) 06:42, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::::: But there's the thing: Marvel didn't say that. Neither this story, a handbook or the Appendix had mentioned this comic's universal designation in any way. Just like they haven't bothered to clear up other 2099-related continuity issues of the past 5 years thus far. HBK123 (talk) 06:50, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::Just clarifying that I do not believe this reality is anything previously known and thus oppose any merger at this time. -- Annabell (talk) 06:54, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::: I could ask the writer Gerry Duggan for clarification, but I would propably be met with silience. Plus, why would be set in an alternate timeline rather than the already established timeline. Marvel propably didn't clarify because its so obvious. HipperMario (talk) 12:39, November 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::: Just because two stories are both set in 2099 A.D. doesn't mean that mean that they take place in the same universe, any more than two stories set in the present day. There is a reason we have over 30 different versions of 2099 with incompatible histories. Even back when the story was first released there was a clear consensus among admins that this world looked nothing like Earth-928. HBK123 (talk) 12:51, November 25, 2019 (UTC) What about Earth-TRN588? Why it is now merged, except that Marvel stated to be the same universe as Earth-928? Earth-928 is the official future, because the things that affected Earth-616, also affected Earth-928, you can see this many times. And the issue that I said at the top clearly states that this universe we are talking is set in the future of Earth-616. Just because there are some minor differences, which could have been mistakes, it doesn't mean that this is a seperate universe, it just doesn't make sense! HipperMario (talk) 14:52, November 25, 2019 (UTC) : You said it youself: TRN588 was stated by Marvel to be the OG 2099 on the page. Deadpool's 2099 wasn't, just like Earth-TRN657, Earth-TRN591, Earth-TRN706 or Earth-TRN453. Out of all of those, Deadpool's reality has the least in common with every other depiction: no Public Eye, no Nueva York, no Alchemax controlling everything - other than the year 2099 there is nothing to indicate that this is the same timeline as Earth-928. Honestly, I'm not sure how to argue with you at this point. HBK123 (talk) 15:03, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Ok, ok, I give up. I can clearly see that you have made your mind up, I'm outnumbered and no one is supporting me. Don't worry I'm leaving this discussion. But at least can I write on the notes section why these realities are seperate, so the readers would not get confused. HipperMario (talk) 06:06, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :"Keep in mind, that the reason I'm leaving is because I don't want get blocked." Please, don't include hidden comments in your message. You are not going to be blocked for having a dissenting opinion and neither for fighting for it, and nobody in this discussion has stated or insinuated that would happen. As for the points being discussed, your argument has mostly hinged on assuming and guessing the writer's intention. I think it's noticeable that this reality was not created taking much into account the standard depiction of the year 2099. Like HBK pointed out, this reality differs from Earth-928 on very fundamental levels. Of course this doesn't mean 100% that this story didn't take place on Earth-928, since Marvel could at any moment officiate that stance. However, as it currently stands, it's more logical to keep this story separate from Earth-928 than to try to consolidate the numerous discrepancies and then have to split them in case Marvel officiates the other side of the argument. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 07:24, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks, I just wanted to help the wiki. HipperMario (talk) 08:01, November 26, 2019 (UTC)